<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by maybege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008812">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege'>maybege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm hinders you, Mando and the little green baby in leaving a planet. The only choice you have is to remain one more night and keep the fire going ... until the fire goes out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first time in years that I publish any kind of fanfiction and tbh, I'm really excited! Feedback is greatly appreciated, so don't be shy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are not sure how many planets you had travelled to already. Five? Ten? Twenty-six? You really could not tell anymore and it had been after the third (or fourth?) planet that you had officially given up and lost count. When the Mandalorian had told you that you would travel a lot he had certainly not been lying. And all in the span of mere months. Never would you have thought that you would be the one to see so many different places and species in your lifetime. And yet here you were, travelling with a bounty hunter and his peculiar green child. </p><p><br/>
This time, the Mandalorian had landed the Razor Crest on an ice planet on the outer rim. A local village had asked him to hunt down a few of the beasts that came and ravaged their meagre harvests. In exchange, they offered lodging and provisions as well as a rather acceptable amount of credits. That had been weeks ago. </p><p><br/>
It took him several days and even more attempts to successfully kill one of the beasts and you became worried when, each night, he would come back to the village more and more exhausted. Not even the little one could cheer him up on these nights where he just sat silently by the fire. Suddenly, it was clear why a village so small as this offered such an amount of compensation – because no one in their right mind would dare and try to kill one of the beasts, let alone several. Well, evidently, the Mandalorian was not in his right mind. You admired his stoicism but maker was he stubborn. </p><p><br/>
“We need the credits,” he had replied when you had gathered the courage to ask him about his wellbeing, “We need the provisions. If you have another way of getting them, feel free to share your plans.” </p><p><br/>
Of course, you had no other plan. So you had waited days that turned into weeks until, finally, he had slain the last of the monsters. </p><p><br/>
Now, all packed up, you were waiting to return to the Razor Crest to find a new mission. You had asked Mando why it was that they never settled down anywhere, once. His answer had been short and brisk, like many things about him. Worried that he did not like you, that you had offended him somehow in your very short acquaintance, you were relieved to find out that he was like that to everyone. </p><p><br/>
And that was how you knew that a. the child was sought after by people who did not stop searching and b. the bounty hunter was not a people person. Point b became evident as you were standing in one of the bigger huts in the centre of the village, collecting the payment from the village council. </p><p><br/>
“You will not be able to leave today.”, Umabtu, the eldest of the villagers, said. You had cocked your hip to the side, the child resting in your arms and chewing on the little pendants around his neck. The Mandalorian was standing in front of you, in the centre of the hut. Many of the villagers had come in as well, trying to see the infamous armoured man who had become somewhat of a curiosity. He was standing strong, looking like an unmoveable mountain in a sea of people. </p><p><br/>
At the other man’s words, the Mandalorian tilted his visor only marginally but you recognized the suspicious undertone in his voice immediately, “Why?”</p><p><br/>
“A winter storm is coming, we can feel it in the air.”</p><p><br/>
“It has been storming for the last few weeks, what’s the difference?”</p><p><br/>
“It will be too cold to go anywhere, let alone make the trek to your ship, Mandalorian,” the villager replied, wisdom in his eyes and knowledge in his voice, “The only way to survive the night is to share the heat with others and keep a fire going. Once the storm is over, you will be able to leave tomorrow.” </p><p><br/>
Mando remained silent for a moment, then he nodded once, grabbed the credits off the table and left, leaving you and the child alone with the other villagers. A middle-aged woman approached you with a kind smile and some blankets.</p><p><br/>
“Usually the families stay in their huts to keep warm,” she explained, “But if you want, you are more than welcome to join me and my family to share the heat.”</p><p><br/>
You were aware of the implications. It was no secret that the three of you were no family. The Mandalorian always made sure to contradict anyone who said otherwise. You had long given up on pondering why he was adamant on excluding you. Had you not proven your worth in the last months you had stayed with them? Had you not shown that you could be trusted around the child, to protect it with your life if you had to? You had made your peace with it. Sometimes, people just did not like you and you had to accept that (no matter how much you wished for his acceptance, for his friendship, for <em>anything</em>, really). </p><p><br/>
Still, you could not bring yourself to leave the two of them alone. He might not see you like family but to you, they were the closest thing you had to one and you would not give that up. And with the ominous cold coming, you were sure that three people would be warmer than just two.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you,” you smiled at the woman, “But I think we will be able to take care of that.”</p><p><br/>
After all, it can’t be that bad. </p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
It can. And it <em>was</em>.</p><p><br/>
Despite your refusal of her invitation, the woman had given you a few extra blankets and a long nightgown made of some soft cotton.</p><p><br/>
(“It keeps the warmth,” she had said, “Believe me, after skin to skin heat, this is the best way to survive the cold that is coming.”)</p><p><br/>
So after supper, you had thrown on the dark nightgown. It had long sleeves and the hem reached past your ankles. The only skin that showing was on your neckline. “For the babes,” the woman had explained, “They are not built for the cold, they need their mother’s warmth.” – but you were no mother and you had no babe so you were condemned to wrapping a scratchy shawl around your throat in the hopes of stemming of the cold. </p><p><br/>
The child had been wrapped up in a ridiculous number of blankets and was now lying in his little flying egg by the fire. You could see by the way his ears moved that he was still awake although it was way past his bedtime. That should have been a warning sign. </p><p><br/>
But you were too distracted by your boss (companion?) and the way his armour glinted in the flames. He had built a fire in the little pit of the hut and sat down on a low stool. He hadn’t moved since. Your eyes roamed over the way his elbows rested on his knees and how the flames were reflected in his visor. It made him seem just as mysterious as ever and not for the first time did you ask yourself what he was thinking about. </p><p><br/>
Wrapped in the blankets, you settled down on your bed and tried to arrange the blankets in a way that they covered all of your body and then some. Fleetingly, you thought about asking him to join you. The hut had two little cots on opposite sides, low on the ground, for both of you to sleep in and although he insisted that you were not family, he did insist on you being lodged together. However, as soon as the thought entered your head, you dismissed it. There were such things as boundaries, after all, and you were not even sure if the Mandalorian <em>liked</em> you. So, you curled yourself tighter around the blankets and closed your eyes in hopes of getting some sleep. </p><p><br/>
If only, it would be that easy. </p><p><br/>
With time it got darker and colder and soon, the fire was the only light source you could discern behind closed lids. The storm outside raged violently and you could hear the wind howl and rattle against the walls of your humble abode. Cautiously, you opened your eyes, hoping that maybe it was all a bad dream and the sun would shine outside where children and birds were playing. </p><p><br/>
But your hope only remained that, a hope. Lonely snowflakes found their way through gaps in the roof and reminded you of just how old it is. <em>As if you could forget</em>. Defeated, you sighed and sat up. Goosebumps were now permanent on your skin, almost painful, and your fingertips felt dangerously numb. </p><p><br/>
The Mandalorian was still sitting by the fire, looking as if he had barely moved. The fire itself was now smaller than before, the pile of wood that had been stored in one corner of the hut had a dent in it and you wondered just how long you had tried to sleep. </p><p><br/>
A whimper got you out of your thoughts and your eyes shot to the little pram. Green ears drooped low and before you could even think about it you stood up to check on him. You tried to speak to him – to soothe him – but your teeth chattered so hard you were afraid you might accidentally bite your tongue off. So you remained silent and simply picked the child up into your arms. </p><p><br/>
He was shivering and his eyes were closed as if he is in pain. Your heart felt heavy, seeing him like this. Remembering the woman’s words about babes you opened your blankets to press the child to your chest. His shivers did not stop but you could feel how he relaxed a little so you wrapped him back up in your blankets, making sure that there was a large enough gap for him to breathe in some fresh air. It seemed to work for a short while until the cold made itself more noticeable. It was slow at first, starting with a tingle in your fingertips and your toes but soon it was all over your body and you could only tense your jaw in the hopes of making the chattering go away or at least reducing it. </p><p><br/>
Mando was looking as if it barely affected him. Perhaps beskar had some heating qualities you did not know about? His posture did not indicate any desire for communication, rather the opposite. But the cold made you desperate and when the child whimpered again you feared that you may not be able to keep him as warm as you were hoping. </p><p><br/>
“Mando, a-aren’t you cold?”, you managed to ask, your voice embarrassingly small. The only answer you got was a sort of grunt. You waited for a beat for him to continue but apparently, that was all he was going to share. Was it a yes? Was it a no?</p><p><br/>
The chance to follow up was taken from you by none other than the horrible weather that put you in this position in the first place. With a gust of cold wind, the door blew open, snow blowing inside and putting out the already small fire. Mando jumped up, cursing loudly in a language you did not recognize, and with a forceful shove, closed the door again. You put a protective hand over the child’s head, hoping that was not too disturbed by the sudden happenings. You watched as the armoured man knelt in front of the dark pit, hands rushing to safe some of the embers. With each passing moment in which the hut remained dark, dread filled your stomach. Frustrated, the man threw some of the cold embers to the door. </p><p><br/>
“I can’t do it again, it is too cold and the snow is too wet,” he growled, “We will have to get through the night without the fire.”</p><p><br/>
Alarmed you looked at him. Was he serious? Getting through the night without the fire? Had he not listened to <em>anything</em> the villagers had told you about how to survive the storm? </p><p><br/>
“Perhaps it is not too late to go to the village,” you thought aloud, a plan forming in your mind, “Surely, some of them will have some space left? And it is not a long walk to the next hut.”.  </p><p><br/>
The beskar visor snaps up suddenly and fixates on you. A shiver ran through your body, this time certainly not from the cold, and you swallow harshly. </p><p><br/>
“It would be a fool’s errand, going out there like this,” he protested violently, his voice gruff and can you hear a hint of panic in it too? “It is so cold you would freeze before even reaching the next hut,” he continues harshly, “I cannot let you do that.” </p><p><br/>
Frustration grew in you. What were you supposed to do, then? It was cold and dark and he was the last person to initiate any kind of physical contact, of that you were sure. Before you could think any further on your actions you sat down on the bed, the child still in your arms and a petulant frown on your face.</p><p><br/>
“Then join us.”</p><p><br/>
“What?”</p><p><br/>
You had never heard him so … shocked? And immediately you wanted to take it back, cursing your rashness. But you had made your bed so you must lie in it. And the cold child in your arms was all the more reason to try and convince him. </p><p><br/>
“P-Please, Mando.”, you pleaded with him, “It’s so cold, <em>he’s</em> so cold.”</p><p><br/>
There was no answer. <em>Of </em>course there wasn’t. It was a stupid idea on your part and even greater stupidity in asking him at all. You turn onto your side and bring your knees up to your chest, effectively caging the baby in your body, hoping some of your body heat would be enough for him. </p><p><br/>
“Close your eyes.”</p><p><br/>
His voice did not leave any room for questions, so you did as he said and closed your eyes and buried your face in between the two ears. What followed were rustling and clanking and the occasional grunt. Your brows furrowed in confusion – what was he <em>doing</em>? The child whimpered again and momentarily distracted you from whatever the Mandalorian was doing. You tried shushing him but it only made him fussier. </p><p><br/>
“I know,” you whispered through clenched teeth, “I know, little one.”</p><p><br/>
You felt how his small face buried itself into the neckline of your dress, seeking the warmth of your heart and you felt tears coming to your eyes. It was just so cold and you were tired and why was Mando not doing anything? Again, you tried getting him closer but there was only so much you could do – your body had no more heat to give and the cold had won. </p><p><br/>
A sudden flash of freezing air on your back made you gasp and shrink away. The cold disappeared just as suddenly and was replaced by something incredible. <em>Warmth</em>. You could not stop the relieved sigh that escapes your lips, even if you wanted to, as you pressed your back against whatever heat source it was. </p><p><br/>
When it moved, your eyes flew open. How could you not notice? </p><p><br/>
It was Mando. <em>Mando</em> got into bed with you. From the lack of sharp metal edges digging into your back, you gathered that he had taken off his armour and was only wearing his normal clothes underneath. It occurred to you that you had never actually seen him without his armour. Was that even allowed? </p><p><br/>
“You can open your eyes.”, his voice grumbled and was it deeper or were you just imagining things? The child whimpered again and carefully you turned onto your other side so that now you were not only facing the man next to you but the child was surrounded by warmth on both sides. Big eyes blinked in the dark and when he saw that he now had two living heaters he cooed happily. Both you and Mando chuckled and you became brave enough to throw a glance onto the man next to you. </p><p><br/>
As you had suspected, he was only wearing his underclothes – pants and a dark shirt with a high collar – but had put his armour off. He was still wearing his helmet but you could see that he had taken his gloves off, tanned hand stroking over a long green ear. The child sighed happily and soon after, his calm breaths and quiet snores filled the silence between the two of you. </p><p><br/>
It was the most relaxed you had seen him in a long time. With the child now taken care of, you found that you, too, could finally relax, at least a little bit. That is until the cold made itself noticeable again. It was back now and more brutal than before. You tried your hardest to keep your teeth from chattering too loudly. The least you needed was to annoy the Mandalorian next to you with your weakness. </p><p><br/>
Said Mandalorian did not say anything for a very long time and just when you were sure that your attempt at hiding your freezing body was successful, he moved. And he did not just move, he moved <em>towards you. </em></p><p><br/>
With gentle hands, as to not to wake him, he picked up the sleeping child and laid him out on his chest (you tried to get the picture of just how attractive that was out of your head, you really did) and covered him back up with blankets until only his little head peaked out. That left his chest mostly uncovered and you wondered if he was not cold at all.</p><p><br/>
The empty space that had been filled by the little one does not take long to become icy cold again and another shiver wrecked your body. Then, a warm arm wrapped around your shoulders and you tensed, not being prepared for being touched.</p><p><br/>
“It’s just me,” he whispered in the dark and wrapped his arms around your shoulder. You allowed yourself to relax into his arms – as if it had taken any effort to do so, you think sarcastically – and with little resistance, he pulled you into his side. Your entire front was now in direct contact with his body and <em>don’t think about how close you are don’t think about how close – he is so kriffing</em> warm.</p><p><br/>
Another shudder ran through your body but this time it was because the warmth finally returned to your bones. Your cheek rested on the space between his shoulder and his chest and not only was he warm but he smelled so good. “You are so warm,” you mumbled, half delirious from exhaustion and cold, “Seems that Mandalorians run hot.” </p><p><br/>
“I am not Mandalorian.” </p><p><br/>
“What?” </p><p><br/>
“I was not born into the creed, I was a foundling. So I am not Mandalorian.” </p><p><br/>
“Oh.” </p><p><br/>
It was the most he had ever spoken to you about his personal life and your brain immediately went into overdrive. But he did not stop there. No, he told you about the day his parents died and he had been saved by the Mandalorian. He told you all about growing up in his tribe and swearing the oath to the Creed when he had come of age. He told you more than you would have ever thought he would tell you. Not once did you dare interrupt him with a question, afraid that he might notice his slip up and stop talking to you entirely. His voice was quiet so that he would not wake the baby, but it was deep and soft and it made you sleepy, but in a good way. It made you feel <em>safe</em>. Your fingers were stroking over the green ear that was peeking out of the bundle of blankets, all the while being completely enraptured by the Mandalorian’s life story. </p><p>“So the way the Mandalorian adopted you,” you concluded softly, “That is how you adopted him.”</p><p><br/>
Your brain was busy working on the new information you had gathered from his stories. At the same time, the peaceful feeling his voice had caused in you had given way to weariness in your bones. Sleep was softening the edges of your vision. It was a nice feeling. Your body felt heavy and with the warmth of the blankets and his body, you did not want to move ever again. You wanted to stay here, in this space between asleep and awake and share all your stories with him for as long as possible.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, one could say that.” </p><p><br/>
His arm shifted underneath your head, his hand moving from around your shoulder to settle on your hip. Your heart started to beat forcefully against your chest and you were sure that if the wind were not so loud, he could hear it too. But with how your front was pressed against his side maybe he felt it. You kept stroking the little one’s ear, his body slowly rising and falling with his little breaths, peacefully sleeping on his father’s chest. <em>How much love he has to give,</em> you thought, <em>so many people he has touched and how many people who would give anything for his safety.</em> </p><p><br/>
“You are a good father, you know,” you whispered before you could think any better of it, “When I was younger, I always wished for a family such as yours. The little one is very lucky.”</p><p><br/>
In the low light of the moon, you spotted a sliver of skin between the high neck of his undershirt and the helmet. It almost glowed and either it was pure exhaustion or desperate longing or both but with one finger you reached out, touching the warm skin of his neck. </p><p><br/>
“Can I?”, you ask, almost longingly and if you were awake you would probably be embarrassed by how kriffing yearning you sounded. But at that moment, there was nothing you wanted more than to bury your face in his neck and fall asleep with his scent in your nose and his skin on yours. How pathetic you were …</p><p><br/>
The man did not answer verbally but the way his hand on your hip pulled you closer was answer enough for you at that moment. Carefully you peeled the collar away from his neck, laying more of his skin bare for you to see and before you could even think about how <em>inappropriate</em> it would be, how it would cross so many lines, how angry he would be, you bury your face in his neck, cold nose brushing his pulse point. </p><p><br/>
You were tired, tired and cold, but by the maker, you would swear upon your life that you heard him sigh. The Mandalorian actually <em>sighed</em> and his hand squeezed your hip reassuringly as if to anchor you to his body forever. </p><p><br/>
“When – When I said that we are no family,” he started slowly and there it was again – the tension made your body go rigid and you wanted to pull away. How incredibly foolish had you been, touching him like that? </p><p><br/>
(<em>But he had allowed you to</em>, a small voice in your head reminded you, ever the romantic, <em>he had </em>wanted <em>you to</em>.) </p><p><br/>
“I only said that because – because I did not want you to feel as if you had to stay with us,” he continued as if he had not noticed your inner struggle at all, “You can leave anytime, it is a dangerous life.”</p><p><br/>
His hand moved again, a featherlight touch from your hip <em>up up up</em> to the back of your neck where it buried into your hair. Your eyes closed on their own account, trying to savour the feeling of how his fingers stroked over the nape of your neck.</p><p><br/>
“You … you are already my family, Mando,” you whispered into his skin, hoping that he cannot feel the suspicious heat on your cheeks, “I would never leave, not if I have a choice.”</p><p><br/>
“Good,” he replied, fingers in your hair, holding you to him, “you are our family too.”</p><p><br/>
You smiled at that and with the movement, your lips brushed his neck. In the end, you fell asleep like that, cuddled to the Mandalorian, your face pressed into his neck, lips on his skin and nose buried in the warmth of his scent. It was the best sleep you had ever gotten. </p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
The next time you opened your eyes, it was significantly brighter than last time. Still, it was nothing compared to the bright suns of the desert planets but more of a muted grey, as if one would have to watch through the mist. The wind was still howling outside the hut and you wondered just how much time had passed. </p><p><br/>
Was the storm over now? Was it safe? And where were your companions?</p><p><br/>
Your body, while warm under the many blankets, missed the heat on your side and the weight around your waist. With closed eyes, you reached for the Mandalorian but found only an empty bed. A displeased hum sounded from your throat, followed by a delighted coo which was not yours. You blinked against the sleep in your eyes and smiled at what was presented in front of you. </p><p><br/>
In the middle of the hut, the fire had been lit again and sent a golden glow throughout the room. But, more importantly, it was warm. And on the little stool by the fire sat no other than Mando, only in his underclothes and with a bundle seated on his knee. The bundle cooed again and, a bit more awake now, you could see how he was munching on something grasped between his tiny hands. You chuckled as you saw how happy he was, Mando’s visor obviously fixed on the child in his lap, his hands carefully positioned around his middle to keep the little one from falling. Warmth bloomed in your chest at the sight. It was just so … <em>domestic</em>. </p><p><br/>
Sure, you had seen the Mandalorian interact with the child plenty of times before. He was his father after all. But this? This trust between them, this calmness as if nothing could disturb them? This was new and you wondered if it was because he trusted you now to see this. To let you in. </p><p><br/>
When you sat up, you noticed something heavy draped over your shoulders and it took you a moment to realize that it was not one of the blankets that you had been given by the villagers. No, this one was dark, almost black and incredibly soft to the touch and you had only ever seen it on one person. </p><p><br/>
Your gaze shot to Mando who was still sitting by the fire, helping the child to portion his little roasted frog. Beside him were the shining pieces of his armour carefully laid out on the ground, but one major thing was missing. <em>His cloak</em>. His cloak that was evidently the one thing wrapped around your shoulders. </p><p><br/>
A cold breeze fluttered through the hut and the small flames flicker in the air. Out of instinct, you buried your face in the blankets, trying to keep the warmth in your body from vanishing. That was when the familiar smell hit your nostrils. <em>It smells like him</em>. The textile felt soft in your hands, a softness that only came with being worn time and time again.</p><p><br/>
You had never seen him without his cloak. </p><p><br/>
Well, that was not true. </p><p><br/>
You <em>had</em> seen him without it, you just hadn’t seen him giving the cloak to somebody else. To you. He had given the cloak <em>to you</em>. </p><p><br/>
The child made an excited sound and now both of them had spotted you. The Mandalorian tilted his head in a way that indicated he would soon say something. You wanted to say something, too, anything really, but sitting there on the low bed wrapped in blankets and his cloak, there was nothing that could explain the warm feeling in your chest. Affection? Fondness? </p><p><br/>
The child stretched his little arms towards you and you rose up from your spot near the floor and moved towards them. You kept his cloak wrapped around your shoulders and stopped to stand in front of him. A smile formed on your lips as the child squirmed out of Mando’s grasp towards you and you heard a sound that suspiciously sounded like a laugh coming from his visor. </p><p><br/>
“Good morning, little one.”, you greeted him as you picked him up and wrapped him up in Mando’s cloak so both of you could be warm. Big dark eyes blinked happily at you and you felt his little fingers touch your cheek. You closed your eyes and let yourself enjoy this peaceful moment. </p><p><br/>
Mando’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts, “Did you sleep well?”. He sounded more relaxed now, and you wondered if it was because you all survived the night or if it was because of the hushed conversation you had in the dark. Either way, you were not complaining; you would do anything to keep him talking to you like that. As if he trusted you. </p><p><br/>
You went to answer him – excited that he was the one to initiate a conversation for once – but were interrupted by the door being thrown open. Confused you turned your head to the door. Who would be so crazy to even go out in a weather like that? </p><p><br/>
<em>Bounty hunters, that’s </em>who, provides your sleep-muddles brain and the fear sets in. </p><p><br/>
Lucky for you, Mando was not too tired to put two and two together. He jumped up from his spot by the fire, already in fight mode. While one arm has grabbed his rifle from where it leant against the stool, the other pushed you and the child behind him. </p><p><br/>
<em>It’s just Umabtu</em>, you realized with relief. </p><p><br/>
Mando came to the same conclusion as he visibly relaxed and lowered the weapon to its original resting place. </p><p><br/>
“Good to see that you and your family survived the night, was a bit worried about you, I’ll admit.”, the older man spoke, completely unbothered by the clear show of hostility on Mando’s part. The villager who was also the unofficial leader of the little village you were staying in, unwrapped the furs around his head and set a steaming basket on the floor in front of him and unloaded some mugs, “I brought you some warm soup. This cold reaches into your bones and there is no better remedy than some warm meals.”</p><p><br/>
The child spotted the food and in its never-ending hunger squealed in delight. You smiled and pulled him closer to your chest. Mando nodded his thanks, ever the silent one. </p><p><br/>
“Thank you, Umabtu,” you finally said, the child now on your hip, “This is a great kindness that you have shown us.”</p><p><br/>
Umabtu nodded, not really acknowledging you and you tried to hide your irritation. Instead, his gaze settled on the Mandalorian, who still had not quite moved away from his spot in front of you, effectively shielding you and the child from the villager’s gaze. </p><p><br/>
“You take care of your family, hunter,” he said with a nod to you, “It is a precious thing that should not be lost to the wind of the storms.”</p><p><br/>
With that, he left the hut and you were alone again. As you sat around the fire, slowly slurping on the broth that was brought to you, you could not help but wonder at Umabtu’s words. It had been a long time since you had something akin to a family and with the way Mando had behaved you had not been sure if he would ever warm to you.</p><p><br/>
But now, sitting in a room with him and his child you noticed that he had not contradicted Umabtu’s words. You were family, he had said so himself.</p><p><br/>
You wrap the cloak tighter around yourself and smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>